<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Thai and Chocolate by MsBluebell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449335">Like Thai and Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell'>MsBluebell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Rumble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fujiki Yuusaku Needs A Hug, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Moving On, Playmaker Is Too Famous, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Relationship Discussions, Shima Needs To Go Home, Thai Food, Trans Fujiki Yuusaku, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vrains Is An MMORPG Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is the worst holiday in Vrains and Yusaku regrets ever logging back on.</p><p>(Or, Yusaku logs in, gets harassed, and ends up deciding to take the next step with Ryouken)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Rumble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Is it romantic how all of my elegies eulogize me?</em><br/>
<em>I'm not cut out for all these cynical clones~</em><br/>
<em>These hunters with cell phones~</em><br/>
<em>    - "The Lakes" Taylor Swift</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Valentine’s Day in Den City is a nightmare. </p><p>That’s one thing Yusaku has become very certain of over the years living within the tourist hotspot. While the level of sheer absurdity doesn’t quite reach the levels of other popular tourist cities, like Heartland, Den City was a place that oozes with capitalist holiday cheer. And, like any good exploitative city, they weren’t afraid to use every holiday they could think of as an excuse to push sales.</p><p>This involved a lot of over decoration.</p><p>While not as excessive as holidays such as New Years or Christmas, Valentine’s Day was hard to miss within Den City. There are red and pink hearts in nearly every corner of the streets, with white and red ribbons interwoven down the streetlights and across the edges of rooftops. It was just enough to make it impossible to miss.</p><p>Unlike Christmas, Yusaku did not miss Valentine's Day. </p><p>It didn’t help that, recently, he’d had the courage to log back into Vrains again. For the first time since what happened with...Ai...he’d been able to log in and become Playmaker again. Even if it was only for a little while. </p><p>And when he logged it it was instantly clear that Valentine’s Day was upon them.</p><p>Every building within Vrains was now some variant of decorated cake or chocolate, with holiday appropriate colored icing giving the buildings more life. The road was made of white chocolate, the benches made of wafers, and the water was a watermelon pink soda. It was a virtual candy land, and Yusaku regretted it as soon as he logged on.</p><p>Overhead there was a countdown to something called ‘The Valentine’s Day Grand Event!!’ Yusaku had no idea what was going to happen during this event, as he had not kept up with the Vrains updates and newsletters, but he only needed one glance at the environment around him to know that he wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>So he decides that maybe it’s too early to log back into Vrains afterall, clearly he should wait until the day after Valentines, and decides he wants to log off. And he’s in the middle of getting ready to do just that when he hears an ear splitting scream.</p><p>Years of living in constant paranoia have honed his instincts to near perfect reaction time. So he instantly turns, eyes narrowing instinctively and body ready to run towards whatever danger Vrains found itself in this time, mind already calculating the suspects for who could be behind the destruction again.</p><p>But there was no danger.</p><p>Instead it was a girl. Not even an intimidating girl. No, this girl looked more again to what he imagined Blue Angel’s fans would make into an avatar. A fourteen year old female fan, that is. Not the fans like Shima who probably have body pillows.</p><p>No, this girl wore a puffed skirt not entirely unlike Blue Angel’s. It was pinker, though, and the hearts on Blue Angel’s were replaced by lacey ribbons. There also seemed to be more fluff inside of it, and her legs were covered in long stocking with hearts on them that led to pink shoes with little wings on the heels. She also supported a head of braided pigtails that defied physics and shaped into a heart on her head.</p><p>The young fan ran up to him, her blue eyes practically shining as she skidded to a stop in front of him, “You’re Playmaker! I can’t believe you’re back! Oh my god! Oh my god! Playmaker’s back!”</p><p>The girl then laughed at him, her arms thrown out in preparation for what he could only assume was capture. He, of course, dodged, skitting on his heel physically away from her and backing away, reaching the edge of the rooftop as the girl waved her arms and balanced herself after the miss. She straightened out quickly though, turning on him and pointing accusingly, “Playmaker! That was rude! When a girl tries to hug you then you should accept it?”</p><p>The older boy blinks, half bewildered by the sheer audacity, “Why?”</p><p>The girl gaped at him, finger still pointing. He thinks he may be shattering whatever dreams she had about him, but he can’t say he particularly cares after her near assault. So he turns around, fully intending to walk away and log out and be done with the current situation altogether, but before he can the girl speaks again, yelling loudly, “WAIT! YOU CAN’T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!”</p><p>By now other users had figured out where the scream had come from. Even if they hadn’t figured it out then her yelling just now had more than clued him in, and suddenly there were whole groups of users who had found him and began joyously explaining his return. The avatars rushed around him, surrounding him on all sides, trapping him in their circle of adoration and yelling compliments and praises and thanks to the gods very, very, loudly in his ear.</p><p>You’re not supposed to be able to feel your body’s physical ailments in Vrains, but the ghost sensation of his skin itching was more psychological than physical, and it was the early signs of his sensory overload and, in the worst case scenario, a panic attack. It’s certainly not a good sign, and he’s more than aware that he has to get out of here right now. He can't handle too much noise, and being trapped like this is certainly more than a little triggering for him.</p><p>But if he logs out here then it’s likely he won’t be logging back in for a long, long, time. He’s something of a Vrains celebrity now, and he doesn’t doubt for a second that these people will camp around the spot he logged out of just to get a chance at him again. So he was left with nothing but debating if it was worth it to try and outstubborn these people when someone grabbed him. </p><p>Yusaku does not like being grabbed.</p><p>He flips the man over his head in an arch, practicing a self defense move Takeru taught him by twisting the man’s arm and using his own weight as leverage to swing him around and slam the bastard onto the ground. It was only once the instinctive act was over he even realized he’d done it, and for a moment he had the horrific realization that he’d just assaulted an innocent person.</p><p>“Oh.” He let go of the man, trying to back away, but there was nowhere to go, he was enclosed. So he stood there, trying gain his bearings a bit, “Ah, I’m sor-”</p><p>But then the noise all around him only got louder as people started shouting things. Things that were hard to make out because of the sheer amount of noise that penetrated the air. Then the man he slammed into the ground pushed himself up to his knees, then only one knee. The man reached out, grabbing Yusaku’s hand and yelling very clearly, “Will you be my duel partner at the Valentine’s Day event?!”</p><p>There was a heavy hush that fell over the crowd, but somehow the noise didn’t die down for Yusaku. To be precise, there was a white noise that fussed through his head as he tried to process the words that just left the man’s mouth.  It took a bit for them to sink in, but then all at once clarity snapped through his senses and he became all too aware of where he was and what just happened.</p><p>The man was still holding his hand, gazing up at him through a vizor, still on one knee like he was proposing to him. And the crowd was in a tense and hushed silence because they were waiting on his answer. Or recording this, going by the fact that the pigeon and frog reporters were there with cameras and a microphone.</p><p>Yusaku felt his anxiety give way to sheer annoyance as he realized he had basically been backed against a wall and verbally held hostage by this unwanted social situation. He’s not sure it was planned, but the man was basically socially twisting his arm into accepting, least Playmaker seemed like the asshole in this situation.</p><p>It’s too bad for this man that Yusaku just so happens to be an irreverent asshole that doesn’t give a shit about what other people think.</p><p>“Three reasons why I’m saying no.” Playmaker held up three fingers to the man, face hard even as the kneeling man’s own face crumbled. But Yusaku didn’t care, he’d found his footing in the situation and he wasn’t about to lose it in the name of someone else’s comfort. This man was a stranger, and he was one that had no qualms backing him into a corner and, knowingly or not, putting him in a triggering situation. He had no pity. So he held up a single finger, “One, you’re a complete stranger and I don’t even know your name.”</p><p>The man gaped at him, jaw falling open. He scrambled a bit, straightening his back looking Playmaker in the eye, “I’m-”</p><p>But Yusaku wasn’t about to give the man a chance, instead cutting him off by holding up a second finger, not missing a beat in his countdown, “Two, you cornered me with this in front of a crowd. If you’re trying to socially back me into a corner, then I’m afraid you underestimated my will.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I-” The man seemed to panic, scrambling again to fix the situation. But as far as Yusaku was concerned the damage had more than been done, and his impression of the man would not be repaired at all. He slid his hand out of the man’s palm, taking a step back. It unfortunately left him closer to the crowd, but it was a risk he was willing to take considering the situation. He’s not going to be backed into a corner again.</p><p>Like with Ai.</p><p>“Three…” He feels remarkably calm for the first time in a long time as he speaks. Perhaps it’s because he’s confronting the situation? He’s always felt better after he’s tackled his troubles. Leaving them to fester, trying to move on quietly? He’s never been good at that. He’s someone that needs confrontation. This isn’t Ai, and he’s more than projecting a bit, but it feels good to let this happen, to stand up for himself and say no instead of letting himself fall for a trap and be pushed so far over the edge. “...I…”</p><p>But closure seems to be out of his reach, because before he knows it there’s a loud and unending screeching sounding through his ears, cutting him off. Then the crowd parts as a singular bulky form barrels through without consequences. And, in the worst possible turn of events, Lonely Brave of all people comes up and physically grabs him.</p><p>There’s a moment, after being scooped up and slammed into Lonely Brave’s bulky body in a rather painful sideways hug, that Yusaku legitimately fears for his life. Shima was, despite his own protests, not at all his friend. In fact, Yusaku found the irksome boy rather creepy. Creepier than Spectre, who was at least trying to come off that way. No, Shima was obsessive in a way that was more akin to a frothing fanboy that would stalk his obsession. He wasn’t dangerous, per se. Yusaku would even say Shima was a generally decent person that would try to help out others if they were in trouble. The problem was, he was way too obsessed with Playmaker, and he’s at that age in his teenage boy life where he hasn’t learned proper boundaries yet. So he was only creepy when he was talking about Playmaker, and even then it was only because Yusaku is Playmaker, so the obsession is a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>Playmaker has barely met Lonely Brave, but now he’s in a position where all the creepy behavior is directly affecting him. Specifically, the very public declaration the taller avatar gives affects him, “No! If anyone is going to be Playmaker’s partner it’s me! Afterall, I’m his soulmate!”</p><p>Personally, Yusaku absolutely did not agree to this notion. He’s not sure about the ideas of soulmates, but he’s had strange and romantically tinted interactions with both Ai and Ryouken, so he’s more than a little certain that whatever the hell Lonely Brave was going on about were nothing but delusions at best. Yusaku was no more inclined to play into Shima’s delusions then he was anyone else’s, so he tried to pry himself free from the bulky and robotic man.</p><p>But, once again, he wasn’t given a chance to confront the issues himself, because before he could even budge Lonely Brave’s arm an inch there was another commotion. “And who are you to claim you’re his soulmate?!”</p><p>It was the same girl that started this mess, having pushed her way through the crowd and managed to get into a position to point accusingly at Lonely Brave, “I’ve never even heard of you before! Much less seen you dueling with Playmaker!”</p><p>“I’m his partner!” Lonely Brave cried, hugging Playmaker’s body closer, like he was some kind of doll. Yusaku grunted, trying to push away from the robotic avatar again, managing to get his hands against some of the metal armor and push a bit, he even managed to get some breathing room between the two of them. </p><p>“Partner my a-” A censored bleep sounded over the foul language the girl attempted, but that didn’t stop her for even a moment, “Look at him! He’s trying to pry you off! This is pure sexual harassment!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Someone in the crowd agreed, stepping forward, “You’re just some creep trying to hog him for yourself!”</p><p>As far as Yusaku was concerned, everyone here was a creep trying to hog him to themselves, particularly because everyone around him had started to break into firm arguments, voices rising in agreement, demanding that Lonely Brave stop hogging Playmaker and give them a chance to ask him. Like he was some sort of toy the rest of them were fighting over.</p><p>“Hey!” Lonely Brave points accusingly at the crowd, “He trusts me more than anyone! Right Playmaker?”</p><p>“Let go of me.” He demands flatly. </p><p>Lonely Brave gasps at him like his words were the ultimate betrayal. Again, Yusaku doesn’t even give the smallest shit. He peels himself away from the armored man, trying to take the gap between Lonely Brave and the rest of the crowd and make an escape. But all this did was encourage the rest of his rapid fans, one of whom ended up grabbing both his wrists, “The two of us would make a great team!”</p><p>“No.” Yusaku states flatly, but as he says it, a fist actually connects with the man’s cheek. It is not his fist. He actually couldn’t tell who the fist belonged to, but he does know that the singular fist was responsible for everything that happened next. Which was, to put it bluntly, an absolute disaster. </p><p>The man who was punched ended up flying into another man, knocking him and the group behind him over. This, of course, lead to some of the offended peoples standing and marching over in retaliation, throwing their own punches, which only escalated the situation as all around him a brawl broke out, each member of the crowd breaking into arguments about who started the fight, and who would get to be his partner, and who did and didn’t even have the right to ask Playmaker for something as important as being their partner in the Valentine’s event. </p><p>During all this Yusaku took his chance to slip away. Of course, someone saw him and called out, but by then Playmaker was already making his way out of that hell and running past the back allies to escape from the madhouse. He glances back for a moment, just to see what he’s leaving behind, and it’s a worse brawl then what he escaped, with scratching and hair pulling and strangers trying to break jaws before the wise few that kept their eyes on him break away to give chase.</p><p>Animals. They’re like a pack of wild dogs fighting over the last scraps of meat. But he’s not going to give them a chance to eat him alive. So he turns on his heel down the streets, turning his attention forward and using his finely turned instincts to distance himself from the danger pursuing him. </p><p>They were still on his trail when he looked back, calling after him. Playmaker took a sharp turn by one of the fountains in the city, avoiding the bridge and diving towards one of the allies that forked behind many of the buildings, turning quickly again and hoping to cut the number of his pursuers down by at least three quarters. Assuming he wasn’t being watched from the sky, of course. </p><p>Just in case he slides past a cafe with a canopy, climbing the side of the building and standing on the roof in order to get a better look at his rapid fans. They were still running around wildly, turning over loose hiding places and kicking over one another, calling out to him. He could very clearly make out Lonely Brave among them, and that did nothing to comfort him at all. </p><p>He ducks below the stone rails, peering out before deciding he was probably safe enough to long off here, particularly if he waited out anyone that happened to catch him here. So with that resolve, and ignoring the people calling out for Playmaker and causing a riot with news of his return, he locks off without any more fanfare.</p><p>Once he’s safe and logged off he slumps against his bedding, the mental weariness of the events taking their emotional toll on him and leaving him exhausted despite realistically not having done very much at all, particularly compared to the feats he would pull off as Playmaker a mere half year ago. But, then again, he’s always been exhausted by crowds of people far too easily. Particularly of people like Shima Naoki, who would be exhausting even for those that are more than used to dealing with such loud social antics. </p><p>Yusaku rolls on his side, taking a moment to process what had just happened to him. </p><p>Valentines Day and all days surrounding it, he decides, is a terrible time to be logged onto Vrains. He’ll be sure to trend more carefully in the future if he ever decides to dive back into the network again. Today's events made him far more reluctant to return as Playmaker, at the very least. Perhaps as Unknown he’ll return, if only for the benefits that come with being absent of the pain that constantly tingles his skin, but perhaps it was time to retire Playmaker for good. </p><p>Green eyes slide close as he considers the decision. This wasn’t the first time he’d considered retiring the avatar. He’d considered it after his first battle with the Knights of Hanoi, when he took a break after Ryouken fled with what was left of his knights into the sea. Then he retired for a week or two after Lightning, when he really did think he was done with the Ignis war. </p><p>Now? Now he’s afraid to say he’s retiring Playmaker, because in another week or two something will happen to drag him back into Vrains. </p><p>Though he doesn’t know who or what would attack now that seemingly all his enemies are gone. Queen was still comatose from Ai’s assault, kept alive in a hospital under Zaizen’s care and unlikely to ever wake up, leaving SOLtech in the careful and caring hands of a better and more benevolent leader unlikely to enact war. The Knights were all pardoned, skirting the prison time for their actions they objectively deserved in exchange for a mild house arrest and a promise to remain docile and unharmful. And all the ignis and those related to them were well and truly gone. Unless there was something he was missing then it looked like Vrains would be fine, particularly with Revolver and his knights now acting as the cybersecurity. </p><p>But the fear is still there. The fear that something will happen, and all his friends will be erased again, and he’ll watch them essentially die all over again and half to stand up with those lives on his shoulders and fight some threat whose motivations are all too understandable but whose methods terrify and confuse him. </p><p>He hasn’t told anyone that he still has the occasional nightmare of Soulburner breaking into pieces as he falls to the ground. Or that he feels a deep and real fear that Kusanagi will abandon him when someone forces him to choose between Jin and Yusaku once again. He hasn’t mentioned the memory of Revolver fading against that field of blue bellflowers that stings even now. And he can’t even begin to think of Ai…</p><p>Ai, who is still sleeping soundly in the duel disk, slowly relearning to integrate in the world. </p><p>Yusaku pushes himself up, staring at the duel disk resting beside him, “Ai…?”</p><p>The reborn ignis doesn’t respond at first, but slowly whirls to life, his head forming from within the duel disk. The beady little eyes stare at him, watching with familiar fascination, the same look he used to watch soap operas with. A look Yusaku has been trying not to look deeply into since the A.I. had awoken. Instead he pushes himself up, sitting on his knees and pulling the duel disk closer, “Are you alright? I’m sorry I forgot to ask during...all of that.”</p><p>“It was interesting.” Ai tells him, peering up at his origin with that look of keen interest. “I figured you were a heartthrob from the forms, but I didn’t expect you to be such a heartbreaker too Yusaku-chaaaaan.”</p><p>At least that’s one thing that stayed the same, Yusaku muses with a bit of relief. Ai did love drama of any sort, even if he was a bit more subdued and quiet about it right now. He hoped that once Ai became more comfortable and familiar with the world then he would return a bit back to his old loud and proud dramatic self, but right now Yusaku is content to just see bits of the ignis’ old self returning slowly. It wasn’t exactly the same, because the old Ai would have gone out of his way to involve himself in the drama in a misguided attempt to protect Playmaker, likely a sign of his romantic attraction that Yusaku had simply never noticed, but this was close. And if Ai was neve exactly the same then that was fine, because he doesn’t need to be. He’s alive and that’s enough. </p><p>“I’m not a heartbreaker.” Yusaku tells Ai simply, rubbing his thumb over the ignis’ head, “They don’t really love me, they only think they do. They don’t know me, and they wouldn’t like me as their partner in the event if I’d said yes.”</p><p>Ai tilts his head, golden eyes watching him with unblinking focus, “Isn’t that it’s own form of heartbreak?”</p><p>Yusaku clicks his tongue, pondering this, “I suppose. But better to be rejected quickly than to drag it out and put them through frustration when they realize I don’t want to be there in that crowd and play a game I hate.” </p><p>Ai hums in response, “Is it really that bad? You might enjoy it if you have the right partner.”</p><p>The boy clicks his tongue again, trying to find the right words to describe to an A.I. what sensory overload was like. Particularly when it was all mental stimuli. He doesn’t know how to explain the overwhelming fear of being trapped in a crowd, of having all eyes on you and being the center of attention. Of being fearful that anyone there is gathering evidence on who you are so they can use it against you, so they can take you and lock you in a room and starve and hurt you, of taking away all sounds and colors and everything else until you don’t remember what grass looked like, or what it was like to feel sun on your skin. Of never being able to get used to noise again. </p><p>He doesn’t know how to open himself up to release that much vulnerability, so instead he says, “I don’t have a right partner for an event like that.” </p><p>Ai makes a noise like he’s very disappointed in Yusaku, whining loudly, “But what about Revolveeerrrr? I thought you had a thing going on with him!”</p><p>That causes Yusaku to stop, the smallest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. Ai wasn’t entirely wrong in that regard, there is a thing going on between him and Ryouken. The problem is that Yusaku isn’t entirely sure what to define this thing as nor is he sure what to do with it. There had been a love confession a little over a month ago, but beyond that he isn’t sure what is happening between the two of them. </p><p>It’s not like he hasn’t seen Ryouken since Christmas. He absolutely has, at least once a week since then. Sometimes it was for a bit over a video call, sometimes it was with Ryouken turning up at his doorstep and whisking him off for dinner or to shop and then spend the night at his room in the older boy’s apartment. And there was a type of...expectation...he thinks. Like now that the confession was hanging between them Ryouken was waiting on something patiently and was content with their current state of limbo until Yusaku broke whatever barrier was keeping him from understanding their place. But the two of them haven’t exactly talked about the confession, so he doesn’t know if Ryouken is waiting for a rejection or a returned confession. </p><p>He’s not sure if Ryouken is waiting for anything, actually. Maybe it was all in Yusaku’s head, because he’s the one that is so fixated on the confession hanging over his head. </p><p>And why shouldn’t he be? Over a decade of being obsessed with the echo of his voice of hope, being haunted by the vague and hazy memory of the boy he was with when he was taken, of hitching his life and ability to move on to a single memory, the only memory he had of before for so long. Yusaku isn’t ashamed to admit he had been obsessed with Ryouken for years, that he had fantasies about being Ryouken’s knight in shining armor and saving him the way he had once saved Yusaku. How long had Yusaku dreamed of building a future with the boy? How long had he wished with all his heart that his savior would be okay, and that he would walk beside him and they could finally move on?</p><p>Christmas may be a holiday that Yusaku always forgot, but Valentine's Day was never one he missed. Because every year since the Lost Incident the small little orphan boy would scramble together whatever pocket change he could find and hand it over a cheap convenience store counter to buy what he used to think were the best chocolates, but were really just terrible candy bars. All in the vain hope that maybe, just maybe, this year would be the one where he got to thank his savior for lifting him up in his darkest moments. </p><p>This year...well. So far Yusaku has never missed a chance to collect Valentine’s chocolates for Ryouken, the events of Hanoi having taken place just after the last time the holiday passed. It seems stranger to Yusaku to think that everything that happened in the last year was barely a handful of months, not when it felt like years worth of heartbreak, but if Yusaku doesn’t buy chocolate this year then this will be the first time he’s broken the tradition since he was six years old.</p><p>Did he want to continue the tradition? He’s not sure. A lot happened this year. From finding Ryouken to going to being rejected, to trying to move on and the ups and the downs. And then Ai came in like a wrecking ball and lifted Yusaku higher than he’s ever been in anyone’s heart and made him the first choice for someone for the first time in his life, only to set him up for the hardest fall and leave him more devastated and alone then he’s ever been. </p><p>And now there’s a love confession in the air, unanswered and ever present. Did he want to answer it? He’s not sure. He still has feelings for Ryouken, he thinks he always will, because Yusau has learned the hard way that he doesn’t move on from things, and even if he tries to move on and love someone else that isn’t Ai or Ryouken then he’ll always have the wistful piece of his heart that still looks at his savior with longing.  </p><p>No, for Yusaku the chance to move on and find love has well and truly passed. After what Ai has done and how completely and utterly broken he’d left Yusaku...he can’t see himself ever trying again. It’s either Ryouken or Ai, and the second one was no longer ever going to be an option.</p><p>But he’s scared.</p><p>He knows Ryouken loves him, the man has said it in plain and raw and open. And Yusaku does have feelings for him. But the pain...Yusaku doesn’t think he can handle another heartbreak. He’s already had so many in his young life already, and the last one reached his breaking point. He doesn’t know what will happen if he’s rejected by Ryouken again, despite his love. And he’s scared, absolutely terrified, of that feeling of rejection. </p><p>But he also doesn’t want to be alone.</p><p>“I don’t…” Yusaku starts, trying to figure out how to explain the layers of complexity between he and Ryouken without upsetting or confusing the reborn A.I. Because Yusaku doesn’t even know where to start without getting into all the messy feelings and messier actions that surrounded them. “...it’s been months and we haven’t talked about it.”</p><p>“You haven’t talked about it!” Ai burst, distressed. “How could you have not talked about it! It’s been two months!”</p><p>“It never came up.” Yusaku clicked his tongue, “We had a lot to work through.”</p><p>“And that involved not talking about it!” Ai seemed so distressed by this revelation that he draped over the duel disk like he was in physical pain. “You can’t just have a love confession and not ever talk about it! You have to go spend valentines with him!”</p><p>Yusaku hums at this, “Why?”</p><p>“Why?! What do you mean “why”? Because if you don’t talk about it then you’ll wait too long and it’ll get awkward and fizzle out and die!” Ai cried, pointing accusingly at Yusaku. “You have to let him know you’re interested before he starts deciding you don’t want him!”</p><p>Somehow Yusaku doubted that he was in much danger. While Ryouken probably would come to the conclusion that Yusaku didn’t want him the way he wanted Yusaku anymore, the idea of him moving on with someone else seems impossible to him. After the way Ryouken was raised and how maladjusted he is to the outside world he very much doubts that he’ll ever see anyone outside of their established group, who all have an intimate and first hand understanding of their pain. So unless Ryouken was going to form a relationship with Aoi or Miyu, or even Spectre or Takeru, he doubted that he would be any more inclined towards romance then Yusaku. </p><p>Was it healthy? Maybe not. But that’s what they’ve become in the wake of the Lost Incident and all that came after it. It’s a scar he doubts will ever heal. They just don’t trust easily, and while they’ll expand their horizons to form alliances and friendships out of the group now, he can’t see either of them forming something as intimate as romance.</p><p>Also they’re both obsessive bastards.</p><p>“Stop making excuses!” Ai bursts, apparently mistaking Yusaku’s silence for an attempt to get out of valentine’s day. “If you like him then tell him! Get him chocolates and see where this can gooooo.”</p><p>“And what if this goes bad?” Yusaku asks plainly, dully even. “I don’t want another broken heart so soon.”</p><p>“Then take it slow!” Ai shoots right back, clenching the edge of the duel disk, “You’ll never know if you don’t do anything. He is in love with you, so the worst that can happen is you talk about why you can’t be together and get closure. Unless you’re both dumb and acticely trying to ruin your holidays.”</p><p>That was a point. One that reassured Yusaku quite a bit. If the worst that could happen was closure then it was already much better then what happened with this A.I. and Roboppy. It would hurt, perhaps, but it wouldn’t be the mind shattering loss it could be.</p><p>“Alright.” He agrees. He’s still a little apprehensive, but Ai is ultimately right, he needs to address this sooner or later. And if he and Ryouken have a calm talk about why they shouldn’t be together then even the worst that can happen is ultimately for Yusaku’s benefit. </p><p>“Wait, really?” Ai perked up, beaming at Yusaku with those golden eyes. “Finally! Okay, okay, so here’s the plan…”</p><p>“I’ll buy him chocolate.” Yusaku told him dully, cutting him off before he could come up with some absurd and overthetop plan. “And we’ll talk.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Ai cries again, “At least have dinner! Something fancy! Like Thai in a fancy restaurant!”</p><p>“I can’t afford a fancy restaurant.” Yusaku drawled, unimpressed with even that honestly subdued for Ai plan. “The best I can do is take out.”</p><p>The A.I. simmered at that, resentfully muttering about how this wouldn’t be an issue if Yusaku let him hack the banks and fill his accounts, or any other number of probably illegal means of obtaining money that Ai has. “You could at least make the chocolates yourself.”</p><p>“I won’t be able to even buy chocolates if I get the Thai food.” Yusaku tells Ai plainly. Not unless he gave Ryouken the chocolates he’d collected over the years.</p><p>Yusaku stops short, flushing pink from embarrassment at the idea. He imagines sliding the shitty candy bars in their wrinkled packages to Ryouken, the later boxes of heart shaped and finer treats probably all expired and disgusting. An ugly display of devotion that’s so humiliating in hide sight that he doesn’t even know how to handle the kerning feelings. </p><p>He hides his face behind his face, “How about we just do Thai food and no chocolate?”</p><p>“You can’t not do chocolate on valentine’s day!” Ai cried, judging Yusaku more than the blue haired boy appreciated. “Chocolate and flowers are the whole point of the holiday.”</p><p>Yusaku closes his eyes, just to put some nonexistent distance between him and Ai. With a dry throat he finally agrees, “You’re right, I’ll make him some.”</p><p>“Then how will you do Thai food?” Ai asks skeptically. </p><p>“I’ll pull from my emergency stash.” Yusaku rubs his face with his hands. “It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ai squinted at him suspiciously. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Making the chocolates turned out to be the easiest part of his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku didn’t allow himself to do anything particularly special, he just found a basic recipe for milk chocolate online and bought a mold to make the little chocolates heart shaped. It almost feels underwhelming, to be honest. Especially after standing in line at the convenience store and listening to girls in line share their plans for elaborate and delicious chocolates. His feels plain in comparison, and while he normally wouldn’t think twice about his relative dullness compared to his classmate’s elaborate lives, but this was supposed to be a special occasion, a turning point in his life, and he couldn’t help but judge his chocolates a bit more critically than he normally would allow himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes the little heart shaped and somewhat messy chocolates critically, but ultimately decided they would have to. He’d already spent his budget on the supplies to make the chocolates in the first place, and it was too late to cancel his order for the Thai food. So, with more than a little regret and the knowledge that he should have just gone to an actual chocolatier, Yusaku sets about cleaning the supplies and slipping them back into their shopping bags, hiding them behind one of the cabinets and going about cleaning the rest of Ryouken’s kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was certain that all evidence of his cooking adventure was covered up, the young boy packaged up his chocolates in a small, pre-decorated, box and that was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, to decorate the apartment a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku doesn’t waste any time, getting out the candles he was able to buy cheaply. They’re not the best, just small tea candles. But when he lines them right around the table then they look sort of nice. Though he keeps obsessively rearranging it, trying to make it as perfect as possible. But he doesn’t actually have much to work with, so there’s only so much he can do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done setting up the table there’s not much he can do. He turns on the television to a music channel with a generic picture background, soft piano music feeling the air as he sits and waits for the food to arrive. Which it does after about another fifteen or so minutes, and Yusaku is so relieved to have something to do again he almost forgets to tip the delivery guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets the plates, and he sets the table. He lights the candles, and grabs the fancy drinks that Ryouken likes and lays them next to the plates of food and decorated cutlery. Then he’s once again stuck with nothing to do but wait, his knee bouncing restlessly as he clasps his hands and counts in threes over and over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, Two, Three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, Two, Three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, Two, Three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over again, until the lock on the front door clicks. Yusaku feels his breath hitch as the door opens, the anticipation and anxiety making him jittery as he waits. It’s too late to wonder if he made a mistake, or if it was too soon. By now Ryouken has probably noticed something is off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits, heart beating in his chest like a wardrum. He can vividly picture it, Ryouken standing at the door, hand still on the knob as he observes the room, taking note that the television is on and played to a music station, and yet no one is in sight. By now he’s probably piecing together who could and could be here, at this time. Only Spectre and Yusaku are allowed in this apartment, and he’s sure Ryouken has some sort of knowledge eliminating Spectre from the possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku feels his breath hitch as footsteps sound through the room, shoes falling against wood, a vibration against the floor. Ryouken’s white head pokes into the kitchen mere moments later, crystal blue eyes flickering over the kitchen as he spots the younger boy at the candlelit table, set and already with steaming hot food waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku can feel those eyes roaming over him, studying every inch of the setup. The candle, the nice plates, the fact that the blue haired boy bothered to dress up. No doubt Ryouken is already putting together the pieces and connecting them to the date. And the younger boy can also see the moment that Ryouken realizes what’s happening, because the older boy’s lips twitch upwards into a satisfied smile, the pleasure clear on his face as he prowls forward, like a cat towards the canary, “What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d set up dinner for us.” Yusaku answers easily, his hands coming to rest against the fancy, polished, hardwood of the table. There’s a satin cloth under the plate, to keep stains out of the wood. “I thought of cooking, but I didn’t have time, so I ordered from that Thai place you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those crystal eyes soften, fondness leaking into Ryouken’s features. There’s a breathless moment when Yusaku is struck by the sight of it, because that isn’t an expression he’s seen since they were both innocent children, not quite yet ruined by the world and the circumstances that lead to their war and all the pain and grief they’ve suffered. It makes something old and familiar twist in Yusaku’s chest, raw and real. The same feeling of awe and adoration that made him follow that sweet little boy in the first place. The sheer potential for love that look promised compelling the young boy to follow the other even into the gates of hell itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did. He would still, even now. Only this time he has the power to drag Ryouken right back out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ryouken states as he walks forward, pulling out his chair and sitting on it, hands coming to reach for his cutlery, “I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Yusaku nods, bringing his own hands to the silverware and starts digging into his food. He’s as fond of spicy food as Ryouken is, and he’s grown fond of Thai food from exposure to the other boy as well. It’s nicer than what he normally eats. He’s glad he saved and splurged a bit on it. Though he still thinks it would have been better if he’d homemade something. Ryouken seems to like home cooked meals the best. Probably the novelty of it. He hopes Ryouken doesn’t mind the take-out one last time, however. Yusaku’s budget simply wasn’t enough to make this perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the white haired boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to mind. He’s already taking bites, a smile twitching on his lips. Yusaku watches him carefully for a few moments, just observing him. Ryouken notices, however, his lips twitching as he picks up his fancy drink and takes a sip, “You’re staring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Yusaku acknowledges, not seeing the need to deny it after he’s been caught, “I wanted to make sure you liked it. I wanted to cook, but I didn’t have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Ryouken says simply, eyes growing fond again. They rest on him, and Yusaku gets the distinct feeling that when the other boy says “it” he really means “you.” And that makes something warm spread through his chest, his heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Yusaku looks back down to his plate, green eyes unable to move for it as he picks at his food a little more and takes a few bites, “I wanted this to be nice for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do this.” Ryouken tells him, and Yusaku can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> those eyes still on him, soft and fond and without the edge that usually marks Ryouken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this what it’s like to have Ryouken love you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes it. He likes this a lot more than being enemies with him. Or even tentative allies. This is...this is what Yusaku had wanted for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> but almost didn’t let himself hope for. What he thought he’d lost for good when Ryouken hadn’t wanted him. And while he never gave up on Ryouken, on his voice of hope and the dream that Yusaku could save him, even if it was from himself, he’d thought he’d lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wants this, despite everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t.” He looks up, green irises meeting blue, “I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken isn’t even bothering to eat now, laying down his silverware and folding his arms on the table, staring at Yusaku like</span>
  <em>
    <span> he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that can’t believe they’re here right now, on a Valentine’s day, with romantic gestures being made. Yusaku doesn’t think that’s very fair, because if anyone should be in disbelief it should be him, frankly. Because Ryouken was the one that was icy cold and burning hot and jumping between being obsessed with him and then wanting nothing to do with him and never quite able to make up his mind even after he sailed to international waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now they’re here for good, and Yusaku thinks he’s ready for that future he wanted to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he swallows down her nervousness, keeping the tremble of anxiety at bay as he takes a breath and places his hands down on the table, “I have a gift for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken’s ears perk at that, and his body straightens up in his seat. His lips twitch into an eager smile, and his body is tense with excitement. His fingers drum against the table, impatient. Yusaku’s own lips twitch at that, and he feels just as restless, both from eagerness and anxiety. So he pushes himself away from the table, scrapping the chairlegs against the stone and standing to pad towards his hiding place, pulling out the simple and cute bag to dangle from a single finger. He lifts it, eyes flickering back towards Ryouken’s expectant gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twirls it around his finger a bit, anxious and needing to dispel the energy, before holding it far more carefully and standing back up. Those crystalized eyes hone right in on the bag, watching with anticipation. Yusaku swallows lightly, letting out a small breath before stepping over to him and holding it out, “Here, happy Valentine’s day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken’s lips twitch again, and he reaches out to take the bag very carefully. He’s purposely slow about it too, meticulously studying the bag and very carefully taking out the sparkly tissue paper and folding it. Because he’s clearly a sadist and likes leaving him to squirm. Clearly, this is revenge for the fact that Revolver could never beat Playmaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the white haired man folds back the bag and finally pulls out his gift to see the home made chocolates he doesn’t look particularly surprised. He does, however, look very, very, pleased. His eyes darken a bit, not angrily, but with a sort of pleasure and satisfaction that makes Yusaku’s insides boil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy unwraps one of the chocolates, staring at the little milk chocolate heart for a long moment before letting his eyes meet Yusaku’s. Then, carefully, he lifts it to take a bit, letting out a long hum as he very slowly chews.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku doesn’t even know why this makes him anxious anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delicious.” Ryouken practically purrs, and it’s so odd to hear his voice sound like that, odd and satisfying. Yusaku has to take a breath at that, because he’s definitely overheating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.” He states evenly, trying not to give away how flustered he is by the way Ryouken is acting. He thinks he comes off with his usual nonchalance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ryouken is smiling knowingly, his eyes glinting almost predatorily. It’s a look Yusaku hasn’t seen on his face since he was fighting the ignis, when he thought he had Windy cornered. And Yusaku realizes he may have miscalculated this whole thing only when Ryouken begins to stand, rising like a viper ready to strike, before reaching forward and grabbing Yusaku’s chin in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really, really, love it.” Ryouken practically purrs, his eyes half lidded, and his face more than in Yusaku’s personal bubble. Ryouken is only about an inch taller than him, but right now it feels almost like he’s towering over Yusaku. He can feel the older man’s breath against his cheeks, hot and heavy. It makes his insides bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t that good.” Yusaku’s eyes flicker away, but it’s impossible </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Ryouken when he’s this close, to feel the heat of his body against his own. Yusaku’s heart is beating harder and louder than ever, and there’s no way that he was able to keep the faintest of pink from his cheeks no matter how hard he tried. “It’s just the most basic, easy, recipe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best chocolate I’ve ever had.” Ryouken makes the bold claim, licking his lips like he’s trying to taste the last remains of his treat. His lips are close enough that his tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> brushes Yusaku’s own, and it makes his breath hitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken likes that, he likes that a lot, because apparently teasing is one of his kinks, “I have to say, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasantly surprised by this. I wasn’t sure you requinted my feelings. At least...not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a strange, forgien, idea. Yusaku can’t see himself ever not holding these feelings for Ryouken. It’s true that he tried to move past them, to leave himself room to love others, to fall </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with someone else once he determined that Ryouken, regardless of whether or not he possessed feelings for Yusaku as well, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pursue them and become something. But now? Now he’s very well aware that they both want each other, want that future Yusaku had so desperately wanted to grasp with his own two hands, and build together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” He breaths, because he’s been ready for years. And he’s had a lot of grief to overcome lately, between losing Takeru by his side, and losing Ai and Roboppy. But he thinks he’s in a good place now, the right place to start trying to be happy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he does the bravest thing he thinks he’s ever done and leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryouken’s lips. The white haired man lets out a pleased hum, his eyes slipping closed as he presses back against Yusaku’s lips, his hands slipping up to Yusaku’s upper arms and holding him in place as he deepens the kiss, his tongue poking out to rub over the length of Yusaku’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. And Yusaku is helpless but to give it, because he can never deny Ryouken a reasonable request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken tastes spicy and sweet, the aftertaste of dinner. His tongue rolls into Yusaku’s mouth and seems intent on exploring every nook and cavern. But Yusaku, much as he’ll give Ryouken everything, has never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. So it doesn't take long for their tongues to wind up entangled, a competitive battle for dominance that neither can seem to win. Hands are roaming wildly, Yusaku’s fingernails scratching over the length of Ryouken’s back, trying uselessly to mark him through that sports jacket and shirt. He thinks Ryouken’s attempts are successful, however, because his hands land on Yusaku’s hips, and from there he’s groped, and that’s what distracts Yusaku enough to lose their little battle, forced to flee and give a surprised gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I win.” Ryouken chuckles, his hands not leaving their place. He’s all amusement and smug confidence now. “I’ve finally defeated you for good, Playmaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using underhanded tactics.” Yusaku counters, because he was serious when he said he could never make anything easy for Ryouken. It’s fruitless, because it’s very obvious how much he’d enjoyed this, but he’s also contrary. “Disqualified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s rules for this.” Ryouken is only more pleased and smug at Yusaku’s defiance. He licks his lips, eyes gleaming. His hands squeeze again, and Yusaku has to bite his lip to keep from gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough.” Yusaku pushes himself away, face burning. The only satisfaction he can take from this is that Ryouken’s face is also flushed pink with pleasure and barely contained desire. Alas, Yusaku may be ready to take the steps to build a future with Ryouken, but he doesn’t think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>emotionally ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> step yet, no matter how much his late teens body protests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken seems to realize this and respectfully pulls his hands back. If he’s disappointed, he doesn’t show it, too busy feeling smug as he crosses his arms and lets his eyes roll over Yusaku. Those blue irises land on his green, and Ryouken pauses then, suddenly careful as he speaks, “...what does this make us now, Yusaku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku shrugs, “I don’t know. Boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boyfriends doesn’t seem quite enough for what they are, and all the complicated history and feelings that came from them being together. They’re a lot closer than new boyfriends, and a lot more intense and deep. But Yusaku doesn’t know what else to call them. They’re not married, and despise the silent promises that came with what they’re doing now they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s not willing to make that step yet, despite how sure he is that Ryouken is </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him, that there will never be anyone else for him quite the way Ryouken is the one for him. Still, he’s not going to get engaged when he still has to finish high school. No way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That said, this means boyfriend is really the only thing he can call Ryouken until they reach the next stage in their relationship, whatever that is. Probably lovers, then maybe fiance in a few years. Then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku thinks he does a good job keeping the flush from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think boyfriends is good.” Ryouken nods, looking oh-so pleased as he says it, “Boyfriends. Fujiki Yusaku is my boyfriend. I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Yusaku can’t keep the pink from tainting his cheeks. He looks away to make sure Ryouken can’t see it, “Don’t get a big head over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I not?” Ryouken is practically purring again, leaning down the slightest bit to tease Yusaku again, “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> brag at having the almighty Playmaker as their significant other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Significant other. That sounds a lot more fitting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m breaking up with you.” Yusaku threatens, and that’s a bold faced lie. He’s not even considering it, but he says it anyway because he needs to say something to get under Ryouken’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re not.” Ryouken smirks, because he doesn’t believe it anymore than Yusaku does. He reaches out, taking Yusaku’s chin again, placing a quick kiss on the younger man’s lips before pulling away with another smirk, “In fact, I suspect running from one another is well and truly over now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku wishes that the pleased little flush on his face didn’t show. Damn Revolver, saying the exact things he wants to hear. Yusaku will get him back...later...he’ll get him back later. After they’re done with all the romance and kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryouken’s lips twitch, “Happy Valentines Day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yusaku</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he kisses Yusaku again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku doesn’t think he’ll ever stop, and that’s perfectly fine with him, because he never wants to stop either.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Rolls into the room, but also on fire, drinking a melon boba] Sorry it took me so long to finish this, ADHD be like that. Also, I was hit with like, a MAJOR depression and needed a long break. And then I was disheartened because only, like, two people updated the datastorm tag since then.</p><p>I really, really, love datastorm guys. And I think I'll always come back to it eventually, even when I jump hyperfixations. This fandom gave me...so much. I've made close friends, and had lots of dedicated writing, and I've had fun. And I really do appreciate you all. I'll never really stop shipping datastorm, and I want to thank you guys for that. </p><p>Kat, I especially appreciate you. You're my best friend and I'm glad we started talking more. This chapter is for you and everyone else who has encouraged me through this. And even if it someday gets to the point that no one else is interested in datastorm anymore, I'll keep these fics in my heart because I've cared about all of you guys so much. </p><p>With love, <br/>BBell</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really need to start writing more if I'm ever going to finish all my Vrains fics on time. Am I going to? No. No, everyone will wait forever and never get their fics in a timely manor because I'm an ADHD nightmare child. </p><p>Anyway, here's the first half of a holiday fic!!!</p><p>I love chocolate.</p><p>Happy Valentine's day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>